kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Kirby
|full_name= Shadow Kirby |jap_name= シャドーカービィ (Shadōkābī) |ability= Various (depends on what ability Shadow Kirby is using) |category= Enemy (later an ally) |caption = Kirby & The Amazing Mirror artwork}} '''Shadow Kirby' is a copy of Kirby that exists in the Mirror World, debuting in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. He also appears in Kirby: Triple Deluxe as the final boss of the Kirby Fighters sub-game. Physical Appearance In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, the original appearance of Shadow Kirby is like that of Kirby, but colored dark gray with black feet (or shoes). In Kirby: Squeak Squad, using "Shadow" paint on Kirby makes him look like Shadow Kirby. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Shadow Kirby's eyes are pure white, and his skin is semi-transparent and an alien purple shade. Shadow Kirby's body visibly swirls about like a vortex. In Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' In the beginning of the game,When Kirby and his clones arrive in the first level of the game they incounter shadow Kirby (known as mirror world Kirby in game) kirby's mirror world counterpart which doesn't seem to be hostile and helps Kirby and his clones out in saving the mirror world. Durimg the Final boss of the game (dark mind) if Kirby loses Galaxia (Meta Knight's sword) shadow Kirby comes to the rescue and gives the sword back to his counterpart. At the end of the game shadow Kirby appears once again flying with the other kirby's on his Warp star with the text saying he will protect mirror world from anymore harm. when you first encounter shadow Kirby,he comes out and just stands there not wanting to attack kirby what so ever. Kirby CAN inhale his mirror counterpart but won't give him any sort of new ability.even after this shadow Kirby is still seen alive and well through the rest of the game ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Shadow Kirby appears as the seventh and final opponent of the Kirby Fighters sub-game, when playing in single-player mode. He is fought in Another Dimension, and uses the same Copy Ability the player chose at the beginning of the mode. After being defeated, Shadow Kirby rises into the air and explodes. Shadow Kirby also appears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe, where he can be unlocked as a playable character by beating Very Hard mode with any Copy Ability. Abilities Shadow Kirby can use Copy Abilities just like Kirby. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, he does not wear hats to show what Copy Ability he has. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, he will mirror the ability the player selected at the start of Kirby Fighters by clearly wearing a cap, and he also appears more purple than in his previous appearance. Trivia *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Kirby can inhale and swallow Shadow Kirby for a Copy Ability (which depends on the Copy Ability Shadow Kirby is using). However, he will later appear unharmed regardless if Kirby inhaled him or not. He shares this trait with other inhalable characters who have a noticeable role in the story. *It is unknown if the Shadow Kirby from the Kirby Fighters sub-game of Kirby: Triple Deluxe is the original Shadow Kirby, as he has a redesigned appearance and an entirely different role. He might be the same one, as there are other clear references to Kirby & The Amazing Mirror during Dededetour. However, as the character's role occurs outside the main story line, it remains uncertain. *Shadow Kirby is seen cheering for Kirby and King Dedede in Kirby: Triple Deluxe's "Kirby Master" video. Gallery Image:shadow kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' ShadowFire.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Fire) Kirby and the Amazing Mirror 1413220056040.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Cutter) File:Screenshot_(94.1).png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Shadow.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' File:ZlCfzSaasm4f2WpQvt-1-.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Sprites KatAM Shadow Kirby sprite.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Category:Kirby Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror de:Shadow-Kirby ru:Теневой Кирби it:Kirby Ombra ja:シャドーカービィ Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Final Bosses